facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations Space Command
The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the primary military, exploratory and scientific arm of the UPEO. The UNSC is comprised of the Army, Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps and Maritime Defense Force. UNSC Astrophysics is responsible for all exploration conducted by the UNSC. The military is under the direct command of the Supreme Commander and the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM). The Supreme Commander is an elected HIGHCOM member who serves as the leader of UPEO and the leader of both the UNSC and the SARF. The UNSC is tasked with maintaining the national security and integrity of the UPEO from enemies both foreign and domestic. During times of armed conflict all of the branches pool their resources and work together against the greater threat under the command of HIGHCOM. Other than the HIGHCOM, there are other high operational command such as Fleet Command (FLEETCOM), Unified Ground Command (UNICOM) and Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR). Each operational commands are in charge of certain divisions in the UNSC branches. The UNSC is one of the largest militaries in terms of number of active personnel. Military service is voluntary. Conscription is available by law however the UNSC has been able to maintain a reasonable number of personnel that has allowed to not resort to the use of conscription. In terms of technology and power projection the UNSC is one of the highest. Its military strength currently ranks at 6 out of 4120 known nations in the nations universe. The UNSC is supoprted by many domestic defense contractors to supply it with state-of-the-art equipment. Defense contractors such as Neucom Inc, General Resources Ltd and Grunder Industries were responsible for the development of many of the UNSC Navy's vessels such as the Frigate (Grunder Industries), Marathon Class Cruiser (General Resources Ltd), and the Phantom Class Stealth Cruiser (Neucom Inc). History The history of the UNSC dates back to 1850 BNE when the UPEO was formed. Originally, the UNSC was comprised of the combined military forces of the 10 multi-national countries of Oberon. As the UNSC was a mixed force back then, intergration took some time and the UNSC was off to a rocky start at best. However, one thing that all of the armed forces had in common was that none of them had space-capability. It was this absence that unified the UNSC. While intergration of the Army, Air Force, 'Wet' Navy and Marine Corps took several years, the establishment of a united Space-bourne Naval force was much easier. Designs for the warships already existed since pre-unification era and all that had to be done was the construction of the ships and training of the crew members. One of the main differences between the UNSC and the old militaries of the 10 multi-national countries is that the UNSC will utilize its non-terrestrial Navy, better referred to as the 'Navy' these days. The Navy should no t be confused with the Maritime Defense Force of the UNSC that is still in service. This dilemma is common throughout other navies of inter-planetary governments. The role of the UNSC Marine Corps is also somewhat more developed with the formation of the UNSC. Previously the role of the Marine Corps of the old governments of Oberon was to serve as an amphibious force and rapid-response forces. Now in the UNSC, the role of the Marine Corps has evolved into a much more offensive role, they have even become much larger than the Army in terms of total number of personnel. Biochem police action See main article: Biochem Police Action The Biochem police action was the first operation that involved suppressing colonial rebellion that the UNSC was involved in. The UNSC garrisson on Gondwana was able to neutralize the entire contingent of pro-Gondwana independence movement leaders during the operation, effectively putting a halt to any independence movement. The UNSC sent a detachment of Rangers and several platoons of regular infantry against rebel Colonial Military Administration forces. Gondwana Disaster See main article: Gondwana Disaster During the viral outbreak on Gondwana, the local UNSC garisson on Gondwana assisted colonial authorities in maintaining law and order throughout the planet. The army established checkpoints, evacuation centers and shelter for refugees. FLEETCOM also sent a fleet to quarantine the planet Gondwana in order to prevent the spread of the G-Virus. Despite the best efforts of the UNSC the G-Virus overwhelmed any forms of terrestrial quarantine and the virus was able to spread across the entire planet. By the 17th day of the outbreak, planet-side UNSC organizations had collapsed. On the 28th day the Navy finally glasses Gondwana to destroy the virus. Madrigal revolutionary war The Madrigal revolutionary war was one of the most bloodiest and devastating colonial rebellion that the UNSC had to suppress. The war started when the colonial governor of Madrigal declared the independence of Madrigal from the UPEO, the local CMA garisson also declared its alliegance to the new government on Madrigal. The local UNSC garisson however remained loyal to the UPEO, however due to their small number they were forced to retreat. The UNSC HIGHCOM sent a joint-strike force to suppress the rebellion and assist UNSC forces who were already engaged on Madrigal. The war would last for three weeks which resulted in a victory for the UNSC. The war proved that the UNSC was more than capable of putting down rebellions throughout its territory. Furthermore the influence that the CMA had over the Security Council and the Colonial Administration Authority was severely weakened as it showed how the CMA could be corrupted. Funding for the CMA was cut and many of their off-world assets were seized by the UNSC. The current sorry state of the CMA is a result of this war. 1st & 2nd Zlost wars CONTENT TO BE ADDED Orz Crisis Link to main article: The Orz Crisis CONTENT TO BE ADDED Laptev-ARN Conflict Link to main article: Laptev-ARN Conflict CONTENT TO BE ADDED {C}To be continued... Personnel As of May 2011, 1,521,210,737 people are in active duty in the military with an approximately 8,000,000,000 people on reserves. The UNSC as stated earlier is an all-volunteer force, however a in the event of a war the Supreme Commander or the House of Committees or at the request of the UNSC HIGHCOM, the government may institute a nation-wide draft. All males and females ages 17 - 30 are required to register at the UNSC Recruitment Office for possible future drafts. The UPEO has the 57th largest military in the Milky Way galaxy and has troops stationed at various installations including Earth across the galaxy. Installations and bases The UNSC possess a vast network of installations and facilities which can be found on almost any world under the UPEO's jurisdiction. These installation and facilities include both terrestrial and non-terrestrial facilities. Below is a list of known UNSC installations and basesthat are available for public viewing. These only include some of othe major bases and should not be considered as a complete and comprehensive list. Laptev System Terrestrial Installations The heart of the UPEO, the UNSC is at its strongest in the Laptev Solar System. Oberon is host to the UNSC's highest operational command; the UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM). The UNSC has thousands of terrestrial installations and facilities on Oberon alone. On Laptev however there are fewer terrestrial UNSC facilities. This is due to the fact that Laptevs defenses are shared amongst its inhabitants which meant that hte UNSC can concentrate its terrestrial facilities on Oberon in the Laptev Solar System. *Bases **New September Shipyard, Laptev **The UPEO Head Quarters, Laptev **Bravo Site, Laptev **Tauberg Fortress, Oberon **NAVCOM Armory Jupiter, Oberon **Anchorhead Fortress, Oberon **Shield Base, Oberon **Barrier Base, Oberon **HEAVENs Base, Oberon *Outposts **Numerous outposts scattered across Laptev and Oberon. *Facilities **UNSC Research Facility #001, Oberon **New Hope medical base, Oberon **New September City International Spaceport, Laptev *Command centers **HIGHCOM Facility Omega 9, Oberon **Alpha Site, Oberon **ONI STRIKE Base, Oberon Non-terrestrial installations The capital solar system of the Laptev Axis, it is one of the most heavily defended solar systems currently in existence with defenses ranging from Orbital Defense Platforms located in the polar orbit of a planet, to Strategic Linear Orbital Guns which can be deployed virtually anywhere in the solar system. The UNSC also operates many remote outposts stationed at the far edges of the solar system to detect any incoming spacecraft via either sublight or FTL travel. Below is a list of known major orbital installations and bases that the UNSC operates in the Laptev Solar System. *DaVinci remote sensing station, edge of the solar system *Charlie 7 international space station, geosynchronous orbit, Laptev *New September Station, Laptev *Leonardo Remote Sensing Station, security perimeter of the Laptev System *Interstellar Commerce Commission space station Gateway, geosynchronous orbit, Laptev *Maximus Research Station, 80,000km away from Oberon. *UNSC Staging Area #00, 2A.U. away from Laptev *Oberon Orbital Shipyards, geosynchronous orbit, Oberon *Moon Base, Oberon Julius System Terrestrial Installations The Julius System is the hub of the UNSC's military power. At only 4 Light Years away from Laptev, the Julius System has always been considered as the metaphorical 'final doorstep' to Laptev. The Julius System hosts the largest number of both active and reserve UNSC personnel with most of its forces concentrated in Prosperity. Additionally due to the commercial importance of the Julius Solar System, the Department of Commercial Shipping has seen fit to establish its Headquarters on the systems capital: Prosperity and has opened a major facility on Plenty as well. *Bases **SWORD Base, Prosperity **Fort BASTION, Prosperity **Camp Hood, Prosperity **World Cup Tower, Plenty **Hierarch Base, Plenty **Camp Accords, Tribute *Outposts **Numerous outposts across all the planets in the star system *Facilities **Department of Commercial Shipping HQ, Prosperity **Department of Commercial Shipping Facility #05, Plenty *Command centers **FLEETCOM Facility Bravo 7, Prosperity **NAVCOM Facility Charlie 8, Prosperity **UNICOM Facility Alpha 3, Prosperity Non-terrestrial installations Just like in the Laptev Solar System, the UNSC also has a vast array of orbital installations throughout the Julius Solar System. What's more, because Julius is entirely under UPEO jurisdiction, the UNSC has a good portion of their resources to establishing installations and bases around the solar system. The Julius Solar System can also be considered as the UNSC's home away from home as it is the second solar system to be colonized by the UPEO and they are also a member of the Core Systems Alliance. *Interstellar Commerce Commission space station Portal, geosynchronous orbit, Prosperity *Marco Polo Remote Sensing Station, security perimeter of the Julius System *UNSC Staging Area #01, 2AU away from Prosperity *UNSC Staging Area #02, 5AU away from Tribute Solar System Terrestrial Installations Earth, the homeworld of the human race. The UNSC maintains major terrestrial presence on Earth as well but due to the fact that the Earth is geographically and politically divided by nations which can restrict movement and mobility. To compensate the UNSC has bases that are strategically positioned across the Earth. This allows UNSC forces free access across the globe. With bases in the Pacific rim, Atlantic, Mediterranean and Africa. Furthermore other Laptev states also possess territories on Earth which can be utilized by the UNSC. This allows Laptev forces near complete access to all theaters of conflict on Earth. *Bases **Home Base, Greenland **Kuroshima Naval Base, Nansei Islands **Tokashiki Air Force Base, Nansei Islands **Mageshima Barracks, Nansei Islands **NAVCOM Armory Saturn, Svalbard Islands **Triangle Base, Bermuda **Sand Island Air Force Base, French Polynesia **Fakarava Naval Base, French Polynesia **Mallocra Fortress, Mediterranean Islands **Various bases on Africa *Outposts **Numerous outposts scattered across the territories. *Facilities **USTA Launch Facility #05, Greenland **UNSC Launch Facility Omega, Greenland **Tanegeshima Space Center, Nansei Islands **Grunder Industries Shipyard Facility #331, Greenland **BioChem Remote Research Facility #05, French Polynesia **Ibiza Drydocks, Mediterranean Islands *Command centers **CASTLE Base, Svalbard Islands Non-terrestrial installations The UNSC maintains minor presence in space. The UNSC only maintains a minimum combat essential force on Earth due to the fact that maintaining a large fleet on Earth would be extremely expensive. UNSC Navy ships on Earth are meant to provide defensive operations only. Additionally there are only several orbital installations that the UNSC maintains around or near Earth's orbit. These installations however are classified. TO BE CONTINUED. Organization Universal Peace Enforcement Organization *UPEO Security Committee *UPEO Security Council **United Nations Space Command ***High Command (HIGHCOM) ****Administrative *****UNSC Medical Corps (MEDCORP) *****UNSC Astrophysics *****UNSC Engineering Corps (ENGCORP) *****Office of Naval Investigations (ONI) *****Colonial Military Administration *****UNSC Military Police ****UNSC Army *****Unified Ground Command (UNICOM) ******Army Infantry ******Army Armor ******Army Logistics ******Army Support ******Army Aviation ******Army Special Warfare (ASPECWAR) *******Army Rangers *******Foxtrot Squad ****UNSC Air Force *****Air Force Command (AIRCOM) ******Air Force Squadrons ******Air Force Bombers ******Air Force Transport ******Section 5 *******Planetary Defense Command ****UNSC Navy *****Naval Command (NAVCOM) ******Fleet Command (FLEETCOM) *******Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) ********Codename 'SPARTAN' Project *******Naval Ships *******Naval Fleets *******Naval Armadas ******Naval Installations ******Naval Logistics ****UNSC Marine Corps *****Naval Command (NAVCOM) ******Marine Infantry ******Marine Armor ******Marine Logistics ******Marine Support ******Marine Aviation ******Special Operations Unit *******Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODST) ****UNSC Maritime Defense Force Political role of the UNSC The UNSC has a dual-role function. The first function is to preserve and maintain UPEO's national integrity and sovereignty against any hostile forces both foreign and domestic. The second role of the UNSC is to serve as an overseer and arbiter of government policy .Being a militarized police state the UNSC exercises considerable political control over the House of Committee's (whose members are also primarily comprised of UNSC members). The Supreme Commander is an elected HIGHCOM member. The need for this very tightly controlled and almost seemingly dictatorship-like government is a consequence of a large interstellar empire. UPEO is vast with more than 18 billion civilians and 6 worlds under her protection. Unless the government exercises considerable control over certain aspects such as law enforcement and even daily life, the UPEO would have collapsed, unable to maintain control over a large number of people. UNSC Military Doctrine The UNSC pri marily relies on a combination of powerful, rugged yet mobile technology. This has led to the "shock and awe" warfare strategy that UNSC HIGHCOM members has used since the UNSC was founded. The purpose of this warfare strategy is to unleash devastating yet efficient strikes against targets using a combination of aerial, land, sea and space-based assets in hopes ending conflicts as quickly and efficiently as possible. During military conflicts the UNSC would target objects of importance such as military bases, power plants, mass-transit systems, communication relays to cripple the enemy's infrastructure. Military commanders of failed rebellions agains the UPEO commented that the UNSC was a 'sleeping giant' who would awaken with terrible resolve should it be awakened. The Titan-class land battleships and Orbital Defense Platforms are a testament to this philosphy. Titan-class land battleships are capable of laying seige to an entire city by itself, using its three, dual barreled 300mm cannon. Orbital Defense Platforms fire a 10,000 ton tungsten/depleted uranium slug at a speed of around 330,000 km/ph which is more than capable of puncturing through both the energy shield and hull of most known naval ships and still have enough energy to puncture through a second or third ship and inflict severe damage on a fourth ship.This strategy is implemented not only in offensive campaigns but also in defense strategies. The UNSC has a variety of base defenses, each dedicated to counter certain type of enemy units. An example would be the 20mm auto cannon turret which can mow down advancing infantry with ease, the 50mm point-defense guns which can swiss cheese out from most if not all aerial units. Preferring firepower over subtlety, stealth units of the UNSC are often looked down upon by other belligerents, however this does not mean that the UNSC's stealth units are inferior in anyway to their conventional counter parts. Stealth units notably the Prowlers used by both the Navy and ONI, have been used extensively by UNSC commanders in the battlefield to provide important support. Despite the fact that Prowlers are not armed with a MAC, they can still inflict devastating damage against enemy forces. There are many examples of Prowlers that took down entire fleets by laying down fields of HORNET stealthed nuclear mines. Unwitting hostile fleets plough through the field, detonating the mines as they do so. Rapid response is provided by the Marine Corps and Navy who provides rapid-response force in readiness. UNSC military doctrine also calls for all branches to be able to carry out independent operations for extended periods of time without support from other UNSC branches. A prime example of this doctrine would be the Marine Corps and Navy. Both branches are capable of operating away from UNSC controlled space for a period of 60 days without any external support. The UNSC also places strong emphasis in individual initiatives. One aspect of the UNSC that is often overlooked is the use of the media to win the hearts and minds of both supporters and opposition. Propaganda has been an important factor in any warfare and it has been used extensively by the UNSC (mostly by ONI) to garner support or instill fear into its enemies. An example of propaganda used to garner support was during the Rappelberg War when military forces of Vera State launched a military campaign against the state of Punjab in India and concurrently committed a massacre. ONI officials were quick to take advantage of the incident and utilized the Universal Broadcasting Corporation (UBC), the UPEO's primary news station, to notify the rest of the nationsverse of what had just occurred. The revelation sparked uninamous international condemnation towards VeraState with several other nations in the region declaring their support towards the Laptev Axis and marking VeraState as a terorist organization, bringing down the morale of VeraState combatants in the process. The Supreme Commander of the UPEO also has a strong belief that sometimes in order to save the many, the few must be sacrificed. This philosophy has led to the glassing of at least three worlds whose population has been bent so much that they refused to surrender and opted to continue fighting. These worlds were glassed, killing billions of sentient beings in the process. However, were it not for this, many more would've died should the conflict dragged on. Besides being the iron fist of the UPEO, the UNSC organizes a variety of humanitarian missions to devastated planets across the galaxy. The UNSC would also cooperate with the USTA (Universal Space &Technology Administration) and other governmental or civilian organizaitons to conduct space exploration from time to time. The UNSC Astrophysics department was formed from this cooperation, providing the UNSC with its own space exploration branch as well. Technology Armament The UNSC utilizes primarily projectile and kinetic force based technology. This is due to the fact that these two basic technologies has proven itself to be effective from time to time against enemies that posses even higher levels of technology than the UPEO itself. Notable examples would be when an ODP was capable of destroying a rogue ship from the nation of Dong Wu by firing only a single MAC slug at it. Another example would be during the Kisnik war, even though the UNSC and the allied forces achieved a phyrric victory against the forces of Kisnik, it still proves as a testament than the UNSC is more than capable of holding its ground against enemies with superior technology. The current standard type of MAC used by most warships of the UNSC Navy is the Mk.7 MAC which fires a Tungsten slug at 75% the speed of light. An updated version known as the Mk.8 MAC fires the slugs at 85% the speed of light. Mk.8 MACs however are only found on Proclaimer Class Assault Carriers and Athena class cruisers Research & development Financing for research and development of better technologies were previously provided by voluntary donations from the member states of UPEO. However, after 1600 BNE, it became mandatory for all member states to provide a certain percentage of funding to the reserach & development program of the UNSC. After this change of policy, military research & development increased rapidly. The fruits of these researches can be seen now with the 'Orbital Defense Platform', 'N-Jammer' and 'N-Jammer cancellers', the MAC itself which is used by most ships of the Navy and many other applications. Other achievements in other fields would be in the fields of space exploration, the development of walker units, and the caterpilar propulsion system used by all types of land battleships. The latest break through in UNSC technology is the application of energy shields which will be outlined in the section below. Armor & energy shields The primary type of armor that is used by most assets of the UNSC is the Titanium-A battleplate. This type of titanium has been used since 50 BNE and its design and practical application has changed little since then. The UNSC has recently issued a new type of armor known as a 'refractive coating'. This refractive coating allows the armor to spread the damage of energy based weapons such as plasma over a wide surface area, reducing the damage it inflicts on the wearer. Without the refractive coating, the energy of impact is concentrated on a single surface area. The refracting coating spreads out the damage, preventing the energy to concentrate on a single surface area. The newest addition to UNSC defense technology is the energy shields. Previously, the UNSC has been unable to develop its own energy shield technology or reverse engineer energy shield technology from other countries that were defeated in wars. This breakthrough was made in 9 NE. The invention of the energy shields has numerous applications ranging from providing personal energy shields to infantry, to full-scale energy shields on Navy ships and installations. Stealth Stealth has been one of the UNSC's least known technology due to the rare application of it by UNSC commanders. Despite of this though, the application of stealth technology has been one of the UNSC's crowning achievements since 1551 BNE. The UNSC has been able to apply stealth on units of various types ranging from simple jeeps, to entire space ships, namely the Prowler. The use of Stealth technology is mostly based on making the unit who utilizes this technology to disappear from sensors and not complete invisibility from the naked eye. However there is currently increasing demands from the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) to the development of a stealthy technology that can make ONI personnel and assets invisible to the naked eye. Neural interface The neural interface or NI, is a type of chip that is implanted at the base of the skull of every UNSC servicemen. The function of the NI is to provide friend-or-foe indication for personnel. The NI picks up the movement of any object detected by it. Friendlies appear as a yellow blip on radar, unidentified or hostile objects are labeled as red when they move. Commanding officers (Lieutenant and above) are implanted with a command neural interface. Each branch has a specific type of command neural interface. For example, the command neural interface of ship commanders of the Navy and Maritime Defense Force allows them to data, NAV codes, interract direclty with a ships AI etc. While on the otherhand, the command neural interface of commanders of the Army allows them to access tactical maps, satellite imagery, etc. NIs are permanent and cannot be removed without killing or causing permanent brain damage to the wearer. Electronic warfare and Artificial Intelligence In this age of information, electronic warfare plays a pivotal role in determining the outcome of any conflict or even every day life events. A prime example would be the N-Jammer and N-Jammer canceller. Learning from the mistakes during the Great War when countries used nuclear weapons and destroyed each other, the UNSC developed the Neutron Jammer (N-Jammer). The N-Jammer renders nuclear weapons useless, effectively ending nuclear warfare. However the use of the N-Jammer creates problems as it prevents any form of nuclear fission from working. This led to the development of the N-Jammer canceller which negates the effects of the N-Jammer, although only within a small area. A by product of the N-Jammer is the Neutron Stampeder. Unlike the N-Jammers which neutralizes nuclear-based technology, when fired the Neutron Stampeder releases an energy wave which causes a cataclysmic chain reaction, resulting in the premature detonation of any nuclear weapons that are hit by the energy wave. The UNSC possess a variety of other electronic warfare/counter measures as well but information about these assets are unavailable. The UNSC has also been successful in creating fully sentient Artificial Intelligences (A.I's) since 1385 BNE. AIs have played a great role in many fields ranging from operating ships to maintaining entire installations by itself. AIs used by the UNSC are different than their counterparts used by civilians as the AIs that the UNSC uses are military AIs. These AIs were created specifically for the use of the UNSC. Learning from the experience of the Great War where EMP based weapons were used to cripple military assets and a nations entire infrastructure, most if not all assets of both the UNSC and the UPEO are shielded to protect them from EMP attacks of any form. Directed-to energy weapons This is perhaps the only field where the UNSC lacks behind other countries, the practical application of directed-to-energy weapons. Currently the UNSC has mastered chemical laser based weapons, the 'Planetary Defense Laser' system is the fruit from the long and hard development of this program. The most advanced directed energy based weapon the UNSC has in the form of energy projectors which serves as one of the armaments of Proclaimer class assault carriers where a concentrated beam of energized matter is fired down towards a target to incinerate it. Branches UNSC Army See main article: UNSC Army The UNSC Army is the main branch of the UNSCDF responsible for planet-side (ground) engagements. Army units are mainly tasked to protecting planets under UPEO control. The three main planets where there is a substantial presence of UNSC Army personnel are Oberon, Laptev and Earth. The highest ranking personnel in the army is the Chief of Staff of the Army. The highest operational command within the Army is the Unified Ground Command (UNICOM). The role of the Army has been significantly reduced due to the fact that most engagements in these days take place in space and more emphasis is being put on the development of the Marine Corps. Consequently there has been talks of a gradual downsizing and even disbandment of the UNSC Army. The UNSC Army employs a wide array of ground and light-aerial vehicles to support their operations. The most commonly used vehicle in the Army is an oversized HMVEE called the Ox Light Reconnaissance Vehicle nicknamed. For heavy armor, the Army employs the Linear MBT. The branch of the Army that is responsible for aerial operations is known as the 'Army Aviation'. Although they do not employ more complex aircraft such as those used by the Air Force, the Army Aviation employs both non-fixed and fixed wing aircraft. UNSC Air Force See main article: UNSC Air Force The UNSC Air Force is the main aerial warfare branch of the UPEO. Initially the UNSC Air Force was a component of the UNSC Army, back then the Air Force was known as the 'Army Aerial Support Services'. It is one of the newest branch of the UNSC to be formed (founded in 1850AD), as well as one of the galaxies most sophisticated and technologically advanced air force. However due to the fact that most combat now takes place in space the importance of the Air Force has been reduced, much like the UNSC Army. Air Force units are now stationed at the 3 worlds under the control of UPEO; Oberon, Laptev (shared) and Earth (shared). As of 2011 the Air Force operates more than 10,000 fixed wing aircraft capable of both in-atmosphere and upper atmosphere flight. The highest military official in the Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. He second only to the Supreme Commander when it comes to matter concerning the Air Force. The most notable difference between the UNSC Air Force than other armed forces is the fact that the Air Force utilizes the COnnection For Flight INterface (COFFIN) system. The COFFIN system essentially a weapon system that allows its user to operate and interface with a weapon or vessel and control it subconciously, increasing the aircrafts' capabilities and effectiveness ten fold. The COFFIN system is intended to be installed in other branches of the UNSC. The Air Force is currently the only branch of the UNSC that utilizes the COFFIN system. The use of the COFFIN renders the use of the old 'glass' cockpits of aircraft useless as pilots are given a perfect 360 degree view of their surroundings. This explains why there are no glass cockpits found on any aircraft operated by the UNSC Air Force. UNSC Navy See main article: UNSC Navy The UNSC Navy is the UPEO's main naval warfare branch and is responsible for all naval operations of the UNSCDF. The role of the Navy is for ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, deploying UNSC Marines into battle and maintaining and patroling UPEO's territorial space. The UNSC Navy is one of the largest in the galaxy with more than three home fleets and nearly 50,000 warships of various types. Furthermore there are five new state-of-the-art Proclaimer Class Assault Carriers; they are essentially 40km long Assault Carriers designed for long-term planetary sieges. The UNSC Navy traces its origins back to the birth of the UPEO. Back in 1750AD, the newly formed UPEO had no space-borne Navy. However plans and prototypes for space-borne warships had already existed. It only took 10 years for the Navy to establish itself and in 1760AD the UNSC Navy was born. The UNSC Navy has bases at all UPEO territories including UPEO's Earth territory. The highest military command of the UNSC Navy is Fleet Command (FLEETCOM). The Navy cooperates extensively with the UNSC Marine Corps as branches are inter-dependent to each other. While the Navy depends on the Marines to provide protection aboard their ships, the Marine Corps depends on the Navy to transport them to the battlefield. Office of Naval Intelligence See main article: Office of Naval Intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence is a branch of the Navy responsible for all espionage, counter-espionage missions and propaganda efforts of both the UNSC and the UPEO. It is the most secretive sub-branch of the UNSC and sometimes comes into conflict with other branches of the UNSC as ONI would (more often than not) operate independently. Furthermore in spite of being a sub-branch of the Navy, ONI reports directly to HIGHCOM and the UPEO Security Council and Security Committee. UNSC Marine Corps See main article: UNSC Marine Corps {C} The UNSC Marine Corps is a branch of the UNSCDF whose responsibilities include planet-side military operations, protection of Naval vessels and installations from hostile attacks. The Marine Corps is the UNSC's main infantry, when war is declared, the Marine Corps along with the Navy are the first branches to be mobilized. The Marine Corps includes the regular Marine division that serves as the primary force and a special forces division known as the 'Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' (ODSTs') that specializes in orbital insertion and special warfare tactics. The regular Marine division answers to FLEETCOM whilst the ODSTs' answer to the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command (NAVSPECWAR) who monitors and conducts all special warfare (including black ops) that HIGHCOM orders to be carried out. The history of the UNSC Marine Corps dates back to pre-unification era. Back then, Marines were primarily used for amphibious warfare and expeditionary forces. Their roles though were restricted to only planet-side combat as at the time, space-warfare was not yet employed. The UNSC Marine Corps is the fourth branch of the UNSC to be formed after the formation of the UNSC Navy. Training of Marines had to be changed so that members of the 'new' Marine Corps is capable of combat in both zero-g and planet-side situations. UNSC Maritime Defense Force See main article: UNSC Maritime Defense Force To this date the UNSC still operates terrestrial naval vessels to patrol the waters of UPEO controlled worlds. Since the Maritime Defense Force (MDF) can only operate on terrestrial oceans their deployment is very limited. The MDF is deployed on all worlds that has a large expanse of water that the UPEO governs. The MDF operates mainly surface vessels primarily the Aegis Class Cruisers and the Endurance Class Destroyers. The MDF also operates aircraft carriers such as the Constitution Class Aircraft Carriers. To support surface vessels, the MDF also employs large numbers of submarines to patrol the waters of UPEO controlled worlds. These submarines range from the small Hammerhead Class Submarines to the large Scinfaxi Class Submarines. Alert Status The UNSC has 1 main alert status known as 'REDCON' (Readiness Condition). There are other smaller alert status used within the UNSC as well that are a part of the REDCON that are dedicated and unique to each branch of the UNSC. The REDCON however is not used by the SARF. Below is a simple summary of how the REDCON system works; History Historically the highest REDCON level ever to be issued by the UNSC has been REDCON 2 which occurred during the Zlost wars which occurred more than a century ago. Since then the highest REDCON level the UNSC has issued was REDCON 3 during the Treksylvanian incident and the Yee-New Texahoma War. Category:Universal Peace Enforcement Organization Category:UPEO Military